love's orbit-lilsis321 story request!
by thevampirediarieslova
Summary: Damon's best friends with a 6 thousand year old sky goddess, but is it just friendship? Will they discover something about her that changes the fate of mankind?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, how are you all doing lately? Hope your all enjoying life and what not ;-)

This story requestis from lilsis123, I reall loved the idea, writing the chapter was so much fun for me, chapter 2 is in progress, im o making a start on all the other stories too, so stay tuned! Xoxo lucy

* * *

maisy creeped into the boarding house, it was damons birthday and he was sure she had forgotten, but she hadnt, she loved suprising him. She stood still at the door, releasing her energy from inside, she soon became invisible. Silent as a mouse she excitedly crept through the house, to see damon sitting on the sofa with a glass of whiskey in his hand. She stood behind him, trying to hold back her laughter as best as she could before she pounced on damon, making him drop the whiskey on the floor.

"Maisy!" Damon laughed as she became visable again. Maisy climbed off damon and punched him lightly on the arm," you honestly didnt think that id forget your birthday did you?" Maisy stared at the blue eyed human, her green eyes sparkling. Damon laughed a little,"i didnt think you would, but youve gotta stop scaring me like that!" Maisy shrugged her s

oulders,"weve been friends for...forever, and you still get scared by my inviability." Maisy giggled inbetween laughter. Damon pouted," its not my fault your the worlds most powerfull creature, you put all of the myths and ledgends about this town to shame." Maisy shrugged her shoulders, her long flowing blond hair falling off her shoulders."I am the myths and ledgends."

She had been this way ever since the day she came into contact with the orbit crystal...

* * *

Flashback-

Maisy stared out of her window, azing at all of the stars that danced along the night sky, her green orbes glistening of the moons light. She sighed, this was her last night to be free before she had to marry a complete stranger the next day. It was tradition, her family was royal, their traditions were strict and set, they would mever change, but maisy did wonder what was outside the castle walls..out there, there was a whole world out there waiting for her, and all she could do was sit in her tower.

She pulled the lace from the corset off of her body and let out a huge sigh, she couldnt breathe in those things, why did everyone have to look the same? Why couldnt she just wear a simple dress like the townsfolk did isntead of having to be literally tied up in a dress that was two times the size of her?

Maisy slipped on her night gown and sighed, staring up at the stars once again, she was about to clibm into bed when she saw a fiery red object shoot acroos the sky and land in the forest just outside the castle walls. She gazed at the object in wonder, what was it? She had to find out. maisy fought her concience telling her to stay, and Slowly maisy creeped through the castle grounds, being carefull to avoid the guards hawk eyes. As if by some miracle, she slipped through an opening in the gate, she was free.

She fell to the ground and ran her finhers through the grass, enjoying the sensation, then she remembered what she had come to do, she followed the red glare that was shining through the trees untill she came into a clearing, the red light was coming frrom a crystal, no bigger than the palm of maisys hand. Slowly, being very cautious of the obkect, she took a few steps toward the object, she reached her hand out, and placed her finger on the surface of the crystal. The object glowed brighter and brighter untill maisy couldnt stare anymore, then the crystal exploded, maisy fell to the ground.

End of flashback-

Damon chuckled," your like a million years old maisy, you deffinatley are the myths and legends." Damon chuckled as he picked up the glass which had somehow remained Intact. When he stood up, he threw a light punch to her arm. maisy pulled a shocked expression,"dont try that on me damon!" She giggled.

Damon rolled his eyes,"just because you were turned into a sky goddess hundreds of years ago doesn't mean that i cant kick your ass." Damon winked his big blue eyes, maisy sank into them, but tried to hide her growing blush. She shrugged her shoulders," i cant help it!" she giggled. Then she pulled damon by the arm,"come on were going for a picknik," she giggled as they headed out the door. Damon laughed as they reached the forest,"very manly maisy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya fellow fanfictioners! I;m back witht eh newest chapter of love's orbit! :) i've had some really good ideas for this one, so enjoy... xoxo lucy**

* * *

Maisy and damon arrived at the meadow, the air was warm, but the cool breeze made their surroundings perfect. Blue and pink flowers were scattered across the meadow like a huge, flowery banket, this was damon and maisy's favourite place to stay. Damon seated himself amongst the flowers, getting lost in them. His blue eyes perfectly matched the shade of the blue forget me nots.

Maisy sat down too, smiling,"you ready for your birthday present?" she giggled in excitement. Damon chuckled at her enthusiasm, he nodded and leaned back as maisy stood up. Maisy closed her eyes and took a deep breath in; raising her hands slightly above her head. Slowly, some flowers began to rise from the ground, but not enough to make much of a difference. The flowers rose and stayed in a spot just above maisy's hands, she opened her eye then, admiring her work.

Damon smiled, his blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Maisy swished her arms around her, causing the flowers to move amongst the air, all damon could see was a ink and blue blur untill maisy dropped her arms to her sides, sighing with a smile.  
Damon gased up at the flowers, which had aligned together to read out a message, it read,

Happy birthday Damon,

But this isn't your only present!

Love Maisy

Damon read the message as maisy, anticipated his words. Damon turned to maisy,"wow" damon smiled, breathless. Maisy blushed a little at his words, but soon composed herself, smiling. "Thankyou, i love it." Damon grinned, kissing maisy on the cheek. That was when maisy's cheeks began to burn a deep red, she turned away, wishing for the blush to leave. Damon laughed,"Maisy Alexandera, are you blushing?" Damon smirked, he knew what kind of effect he had on women.

Maisy turned back to him smiling but shaking her head, not being able to find the words, seeing her awkwardness, damon changed the subject," so," damon smirked his signature smirk,"what is my other present?" Maisy stood up, and damon did also. She placed a finger upon her lips, winking to him before turning away and walking.

Damon ran over to maisy, and lightly tugged on her arm,"maisy?" he half laughed, confused. Maisy was loving the secrecy, this would make damon's present from her all the more special. She gazed up to him with puppy dog eyes,"you'll have to find out tonight then wont you?" she giggled. Damon raised his eyebrow, he was seeing a whole new side to maisy, a sexy side, and he loved it. Damon pouted but nodded,"okay, i'll try and survive."

Maisy smiled and continued walking, as she walked, she placed her hands by her sides and slowly raised them, as she did, she rose from the ground, she rose higher and higher before she reached her home in the clouds.

Because maisy was a sky goddes, it seemed only appropriate that she lived on a cloud, it was like something out of a dream, pinks and purples danced through the air and around her crystal castle that stood tall and proud. Maisy sighed, she was home, she walked into the huge, pure white hall, which was big enough to be a ball room. She floated along the staircase untill she reached her bedroom chamber, which was only a little bit smaller than the ball room.

She wasn't meant to spend so much time below the clouds with the mortals, but she did, she came to see damon almost every day without fail, she felt like if she didnt atleast see him, she would die. Maisy gently lowered herself to the floor and headed to her walk in wardrobe, again which was white. There were two different types of clothes in her wardrobe, traditional, sky godess gowns, which she loved to wear. And clothes for when she was with damon and the mortals.

She took off the clothes she was wearing and picked out her favourite blue gown. It was a one sleeve gown, which shimmered down her hourglass figure. Small diamonds were scattered across the silk material, giving it a sparkle. 'Right', maisy thought, 'time to get to work.'

Being a sky goddess didn't just happen, she had certain responsibility's she had to do every night, for example, tonight, she had to paint the clouds a light ink and blue colour just as the sun set to give them their evening glow. This as her favourite job, she always had been an arty person.

Maisy drifted through the crystal castle; her blue dress shimmering behind her, untill she reached some clouds, she ran her fingers through the clouds, as she did, they turned a light pink and purple. Doing her job didn't take too long, she was finished within a few hours. When she arrived home she changed back into her day clothes, it was time to see damon.

She had wanted to do this for a while now, but she just couldn't find the confidence, she wanted damon to come and live with her in the clouds, the reason maisy wanted this was because a sky goddess could only visit earth a number of times before she couldn't anymore, unless it was a true emergency. This was her last time to visit below the clouds now, her last chance, the thing was, damon didn't know this.

Miasy took a deep breath and headed downwards, below the clouds; her heart hammering in her chest...

* * *

**so? what did you all think? any suggestions for chapter 3? Thankyou for all your support guys, i love it so much :) xoxo lucy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeyy all of you wonderful people! sorry this one took so long :-) But now im back, and im here with chapter 3! thankyou for all of the private messages you all sent! You all had really good ideas xoxo lucy.**

* * *

Maisy floated further and further down untill her feet touched the soft grass that rested in the ground of the meadow that she and damon had sat in earlier. Her heart was beating out of her chest, she could see her blonde hair shaking on her chest from the thuddering from her heart. This is what just thinking of him did to her... She made her way to damon's house, stopped outside the wooden, rustic door and knocked lightly 3 times.

Within a few seconds, damon opened the door,"hey maisy" he greeted her with a smile. Maisy tried to hide her fear, saying nothing, she creeped into the house, afraid that her words would portray her fear. She sat on the couch, and stared at the ground, trying to calm herself down. Damon saw that something was wrong with maisy and pulled her to her feet,"maisy?" he questioned.

Maisy shot a frantic look at damon as she tried to pull what ever of herself that she had left that damon hadnt altered. She took an unessasary breath before she spoke,"damon.." she began. Damon's blue orbs embraced her fiery heart and cooled it, calmed her," i should have told you...a godess can only visit earth a certain number of times... this is my last.." she almost wispered.

Damon paused for a moment, maisy could see the hurt in his eyes, the fear of him loosing her, he wanted to speak, but had no words for the woman infront of realising, damon let minuets pass by as he tried to speak.. Maisy took damon's silence in the wrong way, she nodded once, he didnt care, he thought that keeping quiet would get her to go away. Maisy nodded again and made a move for the door just as a silver tear fell from her long lashes and onto the wooden floor. Damon turned around,"Maisy!" he called.

Maisy ran, she ran, hoping that her emotiones would stay at the boarding house, but they didnt, they consumed her, the hurt the heartbreak, the pain... they drowned her..she needed to get some air. She stopped when she realised that she was in the middle of the meadow. She ran her fingers through the soft flowers that swayed in the afternoon breeze before she began to slowly make her way up to the clouds. Her feet had just left the ground when she heard damon;s frantic voice call her name.

She turned around, in the air, damon was on the ground looking up to her," Maisy don't leave..please.." he pleaded the blonde beauty floating in the air. Maisy looked down, unable to process words. Damon spoke again his voice urgent," I love you..maisy.." his words were clear as the day around them, maisy looked down to him. She felt something building inside her, like butterflies, but it was strong, powerfull.. suddenly.. she felt a bust of magic pour out of her, she closed her eyes, and felt her hands raise above her.

She didn't know what she was doing, but pushing felt good, so she continued pushing the feeling out of her. Then the feeling stopped, she let out a sigh, lowered her arms and opened her eyes to see something truly amazing...The meadow, had transformed..the flowers were pinks and reds, the trees were sprinkled with pink blossom, and the sky, it wasnt a sky anymore, instead of white fluffy clouds, bright twinkling stars and galaxys rested in the pitch blackness. She stared at the meadow in amazement, she didnt know she had this much power, and all with just damon's ''i love you''?

Then she realised, damon wasn't in the meadow.. she frantically searched for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. It was two warm arms wrapping around her waist that made her jump, she reflexivley spun round to see damon standing behind her. A huge smile spread arcross her angle like face as she wrapped her arms around damon's neck. Then she realised,"Damon...h,how are you..floating?" maisy asked in astonishment as she gazed at their feet above the ground.. maisy looked at damon," humans can't float..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Im back with chapter 3 :) im trying my best to update my stories as soon as i can, so enjoy this one...LOVE ALL OF MY FANS AND FOLLOWERS! xoxo lucy**

* * *

There was an abrupt silence as damon and maisy tried to figure out what had just happened. They were still floating 5 feet from the ground... Damon's icy blue eyes reflected off the stars above him, maisy couldnt help but gaze into them, his eyes were always beautiful anyway, but now, maisy felt like her heart would explode from all the feelings she felt for damon.

" what spell did you do maisy?" he asked. It was hardly a question, because maisy couldn't answer it, she had no idea what had just happened, why the meadow had changed colours, or why the sky above them was nothing but a pool of glistening stars... She looked around her once again before shrugging her shoulders, that was the best she could do, she would be dammed if her voice would let her speak right now.

Hearing maisy's silence, damon took maisy's hand in his to reassure her. But what happened next none of them expected.. Damon gazed down to their hands.. Maisy followed his gaze down where she saw something that made her catch her breath. They looked like fireflies.. small balls of twinkling lights escaped from in between their fingers and blue lights glowed around. It was enough to make damon gasp,"what is it?" His voice broke a little at the end.

This time maisy spoke, but her voice still as quiet as a mouse," i didn't know i had this much power..." maisy whispered, bewildered by the events that had just taken place right before them. "A,and how are you floating damon? Your a human..aren't you..?" Maisy's words slowed down towards the end of her sentence, it was as if, the jigsaw in her head had been put together, damon could have sworn that he'd heard the click in her head.

She looked up into damon's eyes and took his face in her soft hands, closing her eyes, she said a few soft words under her breath. Damon didn't protest, he let masiy do he thing. After a few more quiet words were said, maisy opened her eyes, they were full of wonder," Damon.. look at your hands.." she murmered, her voice full of wonder.

Damon did as he was told and et his eyes wander to his hand, he raised it up to his eye level so he could see clearly. What damon saw made his heart skip a beat.. right there in the palm of his hand, lay a small ball of glowing light. He shot an amazed glance to maisy, no words were exchanged between the two but it was clear what they were thinking.. Damon was a sky god...

This time it was maisy who spoke,"can you try and do a spell?" she giggled, almost like a child. Damon looked at his hand again, where the small ball of light still floated. He had no idea what he was doing but he closed his eyes, lifting his arms slightly, he pushed towards him, he could feel magic pouring out of his body, and all around him. The feeling was euphoric, like nothing eles he'd ever felt before, for once he felt powerful, like nothing eles could harm him...

He couldn't hear anything, not even maisy's voice next to him, all he could focus on was pushing this magic out and towards him. As the magic began die down, he peeked through his long lashes. The meadow had changed back again and the sky above them that was once a universe of stars was now a clear sky with a shining sun. Damon turned to face maisy, a huge smile of victory claiming his face. Again no words were spoken, not even a whisper, words weren't needed right now.

Damon smiled a cheeky smile," so...what should we do now?" another grin claimed his 'god like face.' Maisy could tell that damon wasn't just simply asking a simple question, he was putting her in control of their fate... she had a few good ideas... Let's head up to my home, ill give you a tour maisy took damons hand in hers as they headed up into the sky...

* * *

**So this is chapter 3 :) opinions on this chapter? and what do you all want to happen next? im sorta stuck for ideas! LOVE YOU ALL BILLIONS! 3 xoxo lucy  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, so thankyou for all the inbox's you all sent me, you all gave me some brill ideas to work with :-) okkkkkkaaaayyyy so no more babbling..haha i like that word, babbling.. haha anyway, have a good read everyone, love you all! muahh, lucy xoxo**

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the sky castle. Of course, i had been here almost all my life, hiding away, so it was normal to me, but i had to remember that damon hadn't seen anything like this before, ever, so i gave him some time to adjust. I could see his eyes surveying his surroundings. He looked at me, almost lost for words," you should have taken me up here a long time ago, i mean, wow, you actually live here?" his voice broke a little at the end, which only made my heart swoon for him even more than it usually did.

We walked into the big palace, which was lined with glass that reflected different pinks and blues, damon ran his hand across the glass like wall in wonder, taking in all of the palace's beauty. He ran his hand across the glass wall again, behind his hand, followed gold-like liquid that flowed untill it faded away. He pulled his hand away from the wall once he realised what he was doing, his eyes full of wonder, he was too amazed to be scared.

"Your oozing with energy damon.." i whispered, as a new sky god, all his powers were overwhelming his body until they oozed out, something that took time to stop, but it was possible to controll with time. He raised his eyebrow almost seductively which made my heart flutter and churn. "so..where do you sleep?" he asked, it was an innocent question by all means, but damon being damon, managed to make it sound sexy, what would he do to me in the bedroom...? i hadnt got a clue but i couldn't wait to find out...

I took his hand and almost pulled it like an impatient child, this is what he did to me, he made me impatient... we reached the large bedroom, it was closed in with cream walls and a starry sky above the entire room, which only made it more romantic, damon gave me a seductive look as he wiggled his eyebrows," this is your room?" he asked as he took my hand and lead me to the huge master bed, we sat under the canopy.

I nodded, again, he had rendered me speechless. There was a short silence before damon's eyes twinkled slightly, they took my breath away.. he leaned in, his face an inch from mine, then our lips met, they were so sweet, so warm, they felt like heaven, his lips sent my body into a frenzy, i had to have more of him, to taste more of all the glory that was damon salvatore, he seemed to feel my urgency and responded perfectly, he moved his lips to my neck and made small nips and kissed along all the way to my shoulder. I couldnt help myself moan out in sheer pleasure. Damon moved his lips away from my body, my skin tingled with his loss of touch.

He wispered, almost panting,"do you want this maisy?" it was a question, but the urgency in his voice made it sound like a plea, i took his face in mine, stared into his eyes and said two words that i had never been so sure about in my entire existence,"take me." i whimpered as my body began to get hotter and hotter, more needy by the second...

* * *

**So...this is the new chapter, and yes, as you all requested, the damon and maisy love scene! what do you all think? do you want detail in the love scene? let me know in the comment section, as always, thankyou for your support and love, it means tons to me :) lucy xoxo **


End file.
